


Spanking Drunk

by ChocolateStarfish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Licking Over Underwear, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Small Penis, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/pseuds/ChocolateStarfish
Summary: Yurio gets spanked and facefucked by a drunk Yuuri.





	Spanking Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag/gifts).



If there was one thing about Yuuri Katsuki that pissed him off it was how confident he got when he was drunk. Yuri grumbled to himself. He was supposed to be the loud and confident one. The wild one. “Oy, Katsudon!” he yelled at Yuuri’s retreating back. He’d followed the older skater back to his hotel room after the gala and he told himself he was just going along to yell at him but in truth he was a bit worried that the drunk man might get lost all on his own so he’d tagged along. 

“You’re such a brat, Yurio,” Yuuri slurred drunkenly. The Japanese skater actually swayed in place he was so drunk. He reached over and pinched Yuri’s cheek and pushed him into his room. “What you need is a good spanking to settle you down.”

“The fuck?!” Yuri yelled but Yuuri grabbed both of his cheeks and used that hold to nod his head in agreement. “You’re drunk! Get off me!” 

Before Yuri quite knew what happened to him he found himself over Yuuri’s lap with his bare ass up in the air. He cursed and struggled but the drunk skater was surprisingly strong and held him with an unbreakable grip. The first slap came as a surprise and Yuri yelped at the sudden sting to his cute little round ass. He felt hot suddenly. Not just his pinched cheeks and his freshly slapped ass he felt hot all throughout. Before he could really formulate a protest Yuuri’s hand hit his ass again and another yelp found its way past his lips. “Ow fuck,” Yuri groaned. This hurt and his pride was even more hurt than his ass because he hadn’t been spanked in years but somehow this felt different. No one but his grandfather had ever spanked him and that certainly hadn’t given him this weird tingling low in his stomach. 

Yuri wiggled in Yuuri’s lap and tried to get away but the older skater’s hand worked his ass over without mercy. Slap after stinging slap rained down on the Russian Fairy’s pale little ass until his ass was bright red and his face was almost as red. He yelled and cursed and wiggled all without effect. Each slap stung and tears soon threatened to drip from his eyes but Yuri refused to cry instead he continued to curse up a storm. He tried to ignore it for as long as he could but soon it wasn’t possible anymore to deny that he was hard that his cock reacted to every slap as if it was a caress. Soon the Russian Punk was embarrassingly hard and his cock dug into the drunk Japanese Skater’s leg. 

“I knew you’d be into it, Yurio,” slurred Yuuri. “Little brats like you need a good smack on the ass.”

“I’m not into it you fucking pig!” Yuri yelled but his protests might just as well have been the noise of the wind for as much effect as they had. The hand kept slapping down on his sore red ass over and over until the cheeks of his ass felt as if they were on fire. He couldn’t see it himself but he was sure his ass must be bright red from the thorough workover. “I’m not a brat!”

“Uh huh. Proof it!” Yuuri challenged confident for once through all the alcohol he’d consumed. A moment later Yuri found himself on the floor after the Japanese skater had pushed him off his lap. “If you’re not a brat you know how to suck cock don’t you, Yurio?” 

“I… what?” Yurio demanded, disoriented by the sudden change of topic. Yuuri stripped quickly and was down to his boxers before Yuri quite knew what happened. A firm but gentle hand in his hair brought his head forwards until his mouth touched the older skater’s boxers. 

“Lick it.”

Yuri tried to shake his head and refuse but there was nothing he could do against Yuuri’s surprisingly strong grip so he opened his mouth and licked at the cloth-covered cock in front of him. The thick hard cock pressed against the boxers and Yuri mouthed over it and flicked his tongue over it experimentally. A moan from the older skater encouraged him so he licked and sucked more and moved his lips up and down the hard length. The feel of cotton against his lips was strange but no more strange than the burning of his spanked ass or the whole situation. He nosed at Yuuri’s cock through his boxers and rubbed his face against the Japanese Skater’s crotch until the drunk man petted his head. Yuuri pulled his boxers down and his cock nearly hit Yuri in the face it was so hard. 

“Now suck it.”

At this point there wasn’t much reason left to refuse so Yuri obediently opened his mouth and sucked just the tip in. The salty precome tasted weird and he gagged a bit but the strong but gentle hands in his hair didn’t let him back away. His head was slowly but inevitably forced forwards and he had to take more and more cock into his mouth until his jaw ached. 

“Is that all you can do?” Yuuri challenged him and Yuri’s pride reasserted itself. He had never backed away from a challenge and he wasn’t about to do so now. He sucked his cheeks in and began to blow the older skater in earnest. He moved his head forwards and back and let Yuuri’s thick cock slide in and out of his hot wet mouth. His lips were stretched wide by the cock and his knees ached almost as much as his spanked ass but the blond didn’t pay attention to that. He licked and sucked and let Yuuri’s thick hot cock slide in and out of his mouth until he felt like a complete whore but the older man’s drunken encouragement cheered him on. Then Yuuri’s grip suddenly tightened in his hair and the drunk man’s hips snapped forwards deeper into his mouth. Yuri gagged but a moment later Yuuri came already and come spurted into the Russian Fairy’s mouth. 

Eyes wide in surprise Yuri tasted the salty come on his tongue. The Japanese Skater didn’t let go and so Yuri was forced to take it all in his mouth and finally swallow it. Even after Yuuri’s hips stopped their movement the cock didn’t withdraw from Yuri’s mouth so the blond had to kneel there with his lips stretched around a cock and his own little cock was embarrassingly hard. With gentle fingers Yuuri brushed the younger skater’s hair and petted and caressed him until Yuri squirmed with embarrassment. A rough face fuck was one thing but this gentleness made the blood rush to his cheeks. After several minutes of light caresses Yuuri finally drew his cock out of the Russian’s mouth and pulled the boy into his lap.

“You did such a good job, Yurio,” he praised and his voice still had a drunk lal. “Your little cock is so cute let me take care of you now.”

Before Yuri could argue with that or even yell about the word “little” in reference to his manhood Yuuri’s fingers closed around his cock and made him forget all about his anger. A bit of embarrassment remained but mostly he was just too turned on to even care anymore and he gasped and moaned without much shame as the Japanese Skater caressed and petted his cock. He clung to the older skater and moaned wantonly as his cock was stroked and fondled. His jaw ached from the blowjob he’d been made to give and his ass still stung from the spanking but none of that mattered anymore with Yuuri’s gentle fingers around his cock.

“So eager and sensitive,” Yuuri praised. “You’re such a good bottom, Yurio. Another time I might fuck you.”

“Shut up and get me OFF already,” Yuri demanded with the last bit of attitude and temper he could conjure. His fists dug into Yuuri’s shirt and he closed his eyes to enjoy the caress fully. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK,” he yelled as he finally came. His small cock twitched in Yuuri’s hand and his come splattered over the older man’s fingers. 

Yuuri kissed his cheek and patted his hair one more time then pushed him to his feet. “Off you go, Yurio,” Yuuri said and before Yuri could even argue with that the drunk man had fallen over and started to snore. 

“The fuck how can you go to sleep so fast?” Yuri demanded but his curses lacked their usual heat. He grumpily dressed himself and dragged a blanket over Yuuri then he left for his own hotel room. He definitely needed a shower now and hopefully the piggy was too drunk to remember any of this embarrassing event tomorrow. His spanked ass burned at every step as Yuri slowly made his way back to his own room.


End file.
